


Arranged Marriage (Robb Stark)

by darylvdixon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, robbs POV mainly, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Robb Stark knew that as the heir to Winterfell he was eventually going to have to be wed. When that time comes he couldn't be more happy with his fathers choice.This is my first ever GoT one-shot/short story so if it's rubbish...I'm sorry! Mostly from Robb's POV. The female character is referred to as (Y/N). (Which I don't usually write so once again...Sorry if it's not the best.)





	

Robb knew this day would come. Being from a noble family like his it was quite inevitable. But he hadn’t thought it’d be so soon nor would it be quite like this. His father called him into the main hall where he was sat at the long table alone, two goblets of ale sat waiting untouched.

“Father.” Robb nodded his acknowledgement as he stood before the table.

“Robb,” His father replied, lifting a hand to motion to the seat beside him, “Sit, please. I have things I wish to talk with you about.”

Robb nodded, eyeing his father warily as he rounded the table and took the seat beside his father.

“Drink.” His father instructed, lifting his own goblet to his lips. Robb copied his fathers actions and brought his goblet to his mouth, swallowing down the thick ale. The drink was never his favourite but his father told him he’d have to get used to it. Men drank ale. If he didn’t people would not see him as a true man. Being the heir to Winterfell Robb knew he had to make a good impression on everyone he met.

“It’s no secret that your mother and I are getting older, Robb,” His father started, “I need to know that House Stark will be secure when I go. There’s no better way to secure the future of our house than marriage and heirs.”

Robb nodded along to what his father was saying. The minute his father started his sentence he knew where this was going. He didn’t like the idea. Not at all. But what his father was saying was true, he was the heir to Winterfell. He needed to marry. He hadn’t expected it to be so soon, but he knew his father would not match him with someone he wouldn’t like. Someone who wasn’t honourable and from a great family.

“I have been in touch with House (Y/L/N) and we have arranged a good match for you. I’ve never met her but her father I would trust with my life. He says she is beautiful and loyal and I believe him. They will be here for the wedding in two weeks time. Are you okay with this, Robb?” His father asked him this, but he knew whatever his answer the outcome would still be the same.

“If it’s what you wish, father. If it’s what will help secure the safety of House Stark then it is my duty. I’m sure she will be beautiful beyond compare and I cannot wait to make her acquaintance.” Robb answered. It wasn’t a complete lie. He didn’t necessarily want to marry, but if it was for the best then by all means he would do it. And he was sure his new wife would be admirable and he would grow to love her. “Is that all, father?”

Lord Stark nodded his head and Robb took this as his dismissal. He rose from the table and strode from the hall. His head was clouded with thought. He realised he was quite excited at the prospect of being a husband. He was a man grown, he knew that. But sometimes people still treated him like a child. Like he knew nothing. Marriage surely would prove he was grown. People would have to start taking him seriously as the heir to Winterfell with a wife on his arm.

“Sansa!” Robb called out to his sister when he recognised her auburn hair flowing out after her into the court yard.

The girl turned to her brother, a light smile playing across her face, “Robb. How was your talk with father?”

He and Sansa had been stood together with their half brother Jon when Theon had come to collect Robb. He promised to find her as soon as he was finished to tell her what their fathers business with him had been.

“I am to be wed.” He announced to his sister, noticing Jon and his even younger sister Arya appear around the corner as he spoke.

“You’re getting married?!” Arya sounded appalled. Robb laughed and mussed up her hair.

“Yes little sister. I am a man grown now. I am the heir of Winterfell, it is my duty to be wed and make heirs for when I am gone.” He smiles to her. Arya had always hated the thought of marriage. Especially the thought that she would not get to choose who she wed. But what she hated the most was the thought of being paraded around in a wedding dress. Arya was not like most girls, and she was definitely the complete opposite to her older sister.

“Oh a wedding! This is so exciting! When will it be held? Where will it be held?” The older of the two sisters bounced on her feet as she bombarded Robb with questions. Excitement shining in her blue eyes.

“Here,” Robb tells, “Two weeks from now is when she will arrive and the wedding will be held.”

“Two weeks?! I have to start making a new dress right the way! I should get it finished just in time! This is brilliant news!” Sansa’s grin was enough to bring a smile to Robbs face during any situation. It was contagious.

“Who is she brother?” Jon asked, finally joining in the conversation which he had been watching from the sidelines, leaning against the cold stone wall.

“A girl from House (Y/L/N).” Robb explains. “Father never told me a first name…He said he’s never met her. But his father promised she's beautiful and loyal.”

“He has to say that, he’s her father.” Jon laughs but claps Robb on the shoulder nonetheless, “I’m pleased for you brother. I’m sure she will be lovely.”

Robb was sure of it too. The more he spoke of it and the more his siblings got into the idea the more excited he became. He found himself counting down the days until the arrival of his betrothed.

~~~Two Weeks Later~~~

 

The day had arrived. The castle was busy with preparations for the ceremony that evening. Catelyn was fussing over her son. Primping his hair, dusting off his exceedingly clean fur coat and trying to cut off his beard, which he managed to bar her from just in time. He was saved, finally, by the arrival of his father who told his wife to leave him be.

“He looks perfectly fine Cat,” his father scolded his mother, “Stop fussing over him, you’ll make him more nervous than he is.” His father then turned to him and smiled, “How are you feeling, son?”

Robb took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before he answered, “I’m feeling good, father, I am eager to meet my betrothed.”

To his his father smiles even wider and takes him by the shoulders, “You have grown into a fine man Robb. You will do great things.”

Robb managed a nervous smile, opening his mouth to reply but he was cut off by the sounds of horses and carts entering the courtyard below his window.

“They’re here, Ned.” His mother sounded almost as nervous as he felt.

Robb followed his parents out to the courtyard where his siblings were already lined up waiting to greet their new guests. First came the Lord of the house. He greeted his father like an old friend before introducing himself to the rest of the Stark family. He was not someone Robb had seen before but he felt he was a good judge of character and this Lord seemed pleasant enough.

The Lady of the house was next and Robb felt himself getting all the more nervous the longer he had to wait to meet his soon to be wife. He was shaking where he stood, which Jon seemed to notice as he placed his hand lightly on his shoulder.

“Calm down,” His brother whispered to him, “You look like you’re about to have kittens.”

Robb let out a shaky breath and gave his brother a small, thankful, smile, feeling his nerves lessen a bit at his brothers friendly touch. That was, until he saw her. Her long [colour] hair flowing down her back, her [colour] eyes shining in the light from the snow. She was clothed in a thick pale blue coat with white fur but she still looked cold. Robb felt the instant urge to wrap his arms around her and warm her up, but he knew that would be inappropriate. So instead he waited for his father to introduce them.

Finally the time came. Finally he could look into her eyes and lose himself in them. This girl, who was introduced to him as (Y/N) was just as beautiful as her father had promised, more so even, as imagination could not make up something so pure, so delicately fragile but still so strong. He was smitten, completely and utterly infatuated at first sight and he could tell from the look on his brothers face that it was obviously so.

“You got lucky on this one.” Jon snickered from beside him and Robb couldn’t agree more. He could not have chosen better if he was given the option and now he was even more agitated to get this evening over and done with so she could be his wife and he could hold her in his arms.

The evening was just as thrilling as he’d expected it to be. His parents had gone all out and, not that he had a lot of weddings to compare to, he was certain it was one of the best celebrations in a long time. Everyone was merry and drunk, dancing and singing along to the musicians playing in the corner. He danced and drank all night with his new wife and he couldn’t be happier. (Y/N) was charming and exciting and just as lovely as he had hoped for.

“Are you happy?” (Y/N) asked, a slight nervousness to her voice as she looked up into his eyes, darkened from alcohol but still the nicest blue she’d seen, “Or are you disappointed? Don’t feel you need to lie to make me feel better.”

Robb smiles, an honest and true smile, “I am thrilled beyond words, My Lady. You are more lovely than I could ever have imagined and I cannot wait to build a life with you and have sons and daughters and one day rule with you by my side.”

(Y/N) smiled bright, knowing the man was not lying. Someone that merry with alcohol was incapable of lying so she knew it was truth he spoke, and she felt the same.

“I’m very happy you are who you are, My Lord,” She replied with a kind smile, “I had dreams of being married off to some wretched lordling who thought he’d own me and treat me horribly. You’ve no idea how happy I was to see you standing their. Looking so powerful and stern yet still loving and kind.”

Robb smiled and found himself leaning down to kiss his wife, a slow passionate kiss as they swayed to the music. The sounds around them dulling into the background as all their focus was on each other, as though they were the only two in the room, swaying to music played just to them.

This was the happiest Robb remembered being in a long time. And he knew, with (Y/N) by his side his life could only get happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my (mostly) GoT Tumblr: thatrobbstark.tumblr.com


End file.
